


Ink

by crazylittleelf



Series: Ways and Means [19]
Category: Fringe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Sex, Tattoos, Telepathy, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our heroes get tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt: tattoos/tattooing. Set when they're 26-ish.

It was Nick's idea.  Three images were sketched out on the back of an aerial photo during a particularly boring briefing.  He slid the paper to her and she frowned at it and tilted her head.  Her eyes widened when she understood what she was looking at and she tapped one finger against the drawing for a moment before she nodded and handed it off to Peter, watched as he considered the image carefully.  Three things, not identical but well-matched and a smile flitted over his face at the thought.  He slid the drawing back to Nick and nodded his approval.  He called around, got references from a few contacts and made the appointments for them.

Weeks later they showed up at the tattoo shop, giddy with the whole idea of being marked.  Peter went first and the sensation that bled over from him floored her.  By the time he was done she was glassy-eyed from the endorphins and fighting the urge to crawl onto Nick's lap right there in the waiting area.  Nick went next and she was almost coming out of her skin it was just so fucking hot.  The buzz of the tattoo gun set her teeth on edge and it was right on the line between intensely good and intensely irritating.  The echos of stinging pain from both of them licked along her arms.  Peter had settled into an ache that spanned the length of his upper arm, more dull and blue-tinged than the sharp, shivery pain from Nick that was bright orange and bled to green at the edges.  Peter was watching her closely but she wasn't looking at him because she didn't trust herself.  Or him.  She didn't want to get them kicked out of the shop before her tattoo was done.

She tried very, very hard to keep things together when she got hers but there was only so much she could do to mask the physical response.  She spent most of the session biting her lip, forcing herself to not squirm in the chair. There was a mirror across from her and every now and then she'd catch her reflection in it, wide-eyed and flushed and she knew she wasn't fooling anyone.  Peter and Nick's dumbstruck amusement at how turned on she was filtered though the stinging pain as the needle nipped her skin.  The tattoo artist chuckled knowingly as he saw them out the door, declaring that she'd be back for more and he was probably right.

The cab ride home was endless and they all very deliberately kept their hands to themselves, kept their eyes forward, kept their thoughts to themselves.  They spilled through the door of the townhouse and made it as far as the living room, lights flickering as she shuddered under their hands and mouths.  Waiting for the tattoos to heal was unbearable, made worse by Nick and Peter's gentle teasing at her impatience, her fascination with their marked arms.

The first time she ran her lips over Nick's ink-blackened skin the shock of pleasure rocked through all of them.  The color of the ink tasted hot and syrupy, addictive and she traced the raised edge of the ink with her tongue.  Peter's tasted different, more like the ocean, like saltwater taffy and it made her purr, a low content sound.  They pinned her to the mattress and licked her arm until she was giggling helplessly, tried to ride their connection to see what she thought her own tattoo tasted like but it apparently didn't work that way. 

She was gasping, arching off the bed as they kissed her.  She curled her hand around Nick's marked arm as he pushed two fingers into her.  She shivered as Peter teased feather-light touches over her arm, moaned when his fingers joined Nick's between her legs to rub slow circles over her clit.  She was drowning in the waves of lust and possession that were rolling off of them, the hot, bright smell of their arousal, the greedy way they licked her skin.  Nick's fingers curled just right and she was coming apart between them, howling, lost over the edge and she crashed into their arms.


End file.
